


otabekaltindaily reblogged your post

by pissedofsandwich



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Social Media, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/pseuds/pissedofsandwich
Summary: OTABEK ALTIN DAILYGiving you a daily dose of Kazakhstani Worlds bronze medalist Otabek Altin.ClickHEREfor 2014-2015 Season ScheduleClickHEREfor livestreamsClickHEREfor the Discourse PostTMicon by: otabaealtinOr: Otabek's fans aren't half as rambunctious as Yuri's fans are, but they're just as dedicated as Yuri's Angels - not to mention protective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a part of a long angsty soulmate au but i died while writing it because it was never going to be finished and i should never attempt writing a longfic lmao cry. listen, all i wanted is to write otabek's backstory and instead this very self-indulgent fic happened.
> 
> posts referenced as the basis of otabek's backstory: http://thepoetsarejust.tumblr.com/post/154630095190/things-i-dont-want-to-see-in-yuribekotayuri and http://thepoetsarejust.tumblr.com/post/154630209675/reasons-to-adopt-otabek
> 
> this is written in social media format, as in, you're reading as though you're on the website. it's mostly tumblr, twitter, and some rip-off of livejournal because it's been SO LONG since i was at livejournal.

**icecommentary posted:**

_Anonymous asked:_

_I feel like this year’s Worlds was really disappointing. Like….it was clear who would win gold. And who tf was that bronze medalist? Never seen him, never heard of him. Quads were sloppy, Georgi def should’ve won._

Anon, we must be twins in the past life because I THOUGHT SO TOO. Figure skating for the past year has been sooo predictable tbh. Georgi definitely should’ve taken home that bronze.

**27 notes**

#the bronze medalist is #otabek altin #by the way lmao #georgi popovich #worlds2014

-

**knucklevines**

ugh. just saw some tagged otabek altin hate. about to churn out a four-page essay on why otabek deserves the medal MORE THAN ANYONE.

 **1 hour ago** | 3 notes

#im so mad #HIS QUADS WERENT SLOPPY #people are so salty

-

**knuckevines**

**ABOUT THE BRONZE: THE DARK HORSE OTABEK ALTIN**

If you’re an avid fan of professional ice skating—or even just a casual fan—you’ll find one new fresh face in this year’s World Championship. It’s the dark horse Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan.

[image: Otabek posing for pictures with Victor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti at Worlds, holding his bronze medal]

Despite being relatively a newbie in senior competitive figure skating, Otabek is _FAR_ from a newbie in the world of figure skating. As pictured above, he won a bronze medal at this year’s World Championship, competing alongside the likes of Christophe Giacometti and freaking _Victor Nikiforov_ , and proving himself worthy enough to be on a podium with them!

While this accomplishment is seemingly small for some athletes, it is a pretty damn huge thing for Kazakhstan. We’re not really popular for our figure skating. We’re not a Big Name like Russia or Canada when it comes to skating. Compared to Victor, our boy Otabek is seriously lacking the proper resources to become an amazing professional ice skater. Our country is pretty young, so there’s not much attention paid to the sports department yet. Professional athletes from Kazakhstan are usually self-made, and Otabek is not an exception.

According to this interview, he started ice skating since he was seven while his family was on a vacation in Medeu. His parents signed him up for a class, and soon after his coach noticed the unnatural talent that he had. When he turned ten, the coach sat down his parents and basically told him that if they wanted Otabek to have any future at all in the skating world, they should send him abroad—as far as their budget allowed. So his parents sent him to live in Russia with some relatives, and he enrolled in Yakov Feltsman’s summer training camp when he was thirteen.

Here’s little Otabek in the program’s brochure.

[image: Thirteen-year-old Otabek scowling as he tried to flex his right leg, looking equal parts determined and frustrated]

As pictured above, you can see that he’s placed with kids much, _much_ younger than him. Yep, he was put in the novice class. Even though his talent was exceptional back in Kazakhstan, he was practically nothing compared to Russian junior skaters. He was so behind, that he ended up quitting after completing only half of the program, and moved to the US to begin a personalized training.

He talked about his time America here. 

…and yes, I know it’s literally only 59 seconds, but that’s much more than he ever talked in other interviews, okay.

He shared a rink with Leo de la Iglesia, who was training under the same coach at the time.

After he turned fifteen, he moved to Vancouver to do a lot more training. Guess who he became friends with?

[image: a bored-looking Otabek pictured with Jean-Jacques Leroy, one of his arms around Otabek’s shoulders, one of JJ’s hands making the double J signature, Otabek looking unamused]

Canada’s favorite king!

He stayed in Vancouver for a total of two years. He’s competed in several junior championships before he managed to return to Almaty just last year for his 17th birthday. Pictured here in his first ever Instagram post.

[image: a screenshot of Otabek’s Instagram post, a long elevator with him standing in front of it, dragging a heavy suitcase with one arm and giving a little smile to the camera, his body half-facing the elevator]

He wasn’t particularly memorable in his junior skating years. Because of money issues, and because Kazakhstan had no influential figures in the figure skating world, Otabek often traveled alone. The referee often played the wrong song for his routines, poor baby, and he often talked about how he had no idea how to act in those situations.

Like this one instance where his turn was delayed for fifteen minutes because the referee had, somehow, misplaced his FS song. 

And one very humiliating time, they played the Borat parody of KZ anthem. 

But that didn’t matter because boy, our boy did deliver!

[image: a shaky gif of Otabek landing a quad in his Worlds routine]

Really. I had forgotten the point of this post. As a proud Kazakhstani-American, I guess I just want to gush about Otabek, who had literally been called ‘the hero of Kazakhstan’ by Kazakhstan’s own Minister of Education and Science. He was trending in Kazakhstan Twitter feed for days. He truly made his country proud, and it’s about damn time. He’s worked so hard to earn this position, and I’m honestly just overcome with happiness for him. He seriously deserves it.

So, if you’re looking for a new champion to root for, root for Otabek Altin! He needs all the support that he can get, since the KZ figure skating community is still a tiny little thing. International exposure can help a lot, and even boost his sponsorship!

 **TL;DR.** Anyone who says Otabek doesn’t deserve the medal (and that a certain other Russian skater should’ve won the bronze) is wrong and Otabek deserves the medal more than anyone in the whole wide world. The end.

45 minutes ago | 347 notes

-

**knucklevines**

Wow, didn’t realize there are quite a lot of Otabek fans out there! Hello! I was thinking of creating a fanpage blog for Otabek—give this 100 likes and I will make it.

 **30 minutes ago** | 102 notes

-

OTABEK ALTIN DAILY

Giving you a daily dose of Kazakhstani Worlds bronze medalist Otabek Altin.

Click HERE for 2014-2015 Season Schedule

Click HERE for livestreams

Click HERE for the Discourse Post TM

icon by: otabaealtin

-

**knucklevines**

Okay, so by popular demand: here’s the fanpage @otabekaltindaily!

 **6 hours ago** | 3 notes

-

**knucklevines posted:**

_verily asked:_

_Thank you so much for creating this blog! It’s so hard to keep track of our boy, the figure skating community here is so small :c_

You’re welcome! It was a matter of time anyway, my personal blog was already an Otabek Altin appreciation blog, so it didn’t really make a difference for me lol

 **5 hours ago** | 0 notes

#otabek altin #verily

-

**nikiforofu** _reblogged_ **katsukicat**

tfw half of the skating community is on fire bc of victor nikiforov and youre chillin here like

[image: gif of otabek drinking from a water bottle calmly]

 **source: otabekaltindaily** |789 notes

#lmao #i wish victor was less in-your-face #more like otabek #what does he ever do outside of the rink? #idk feed stray kittens probably

-

 **< 3** @0tabae

omg is this for real??? nbc.news/sports/figure-skating/the-hero-of-kazakhstan-kidnaps…

 **emma** @yuurikatsudon

@0tabae its apparently legit? the official KZ sports channel was talking about it too???

 **< 3** @0tabae

@yuurikatsudon i cant beleive,,

 **< 3** @0tabae

@yuurikatsudon why plisetsky tho… like they never talk???

 **emma** @yuurikatsudon

@0tabae maybe they know something we don’t

-

**THE HERO OF KAZAKHSTAN KIDNAPPED THE FAIRY OF RUSSIA**

_Thu, 17:58_ | Olivia Ten

Russia’s prodigy Yuri Plisetsky was seen fleeing yet another stalking scheme on a motorbike with fellow Grand Prix finalist Otabek Altin. Sources report that Plisetsky was hiding in an alley when Altin showed up, seemingly out of nowhere, and both were pictured engaging in a brief exchange before Plisetsky leaped onto Altin’s bike and drove away.

Altin made history as the first skater to medal bronze in World Championship for Kazakhstan last year. Although not very memorable in the past, he placed third in Skate America and won the NHK, placing him just below Christophe Giacometti.

There was no connection between the two prior the Grand Prix Final.

-

**otabekaltindaily**

Wow. Woke up to find that this blog now has 3k followers? What???

 **29 minutes ago** | 3 notes

 **otabekaltindaily** _reblogged_   **bekabear**

NEWS: The Hero of Kazakhstan Kidnapped the Fairy of Russia

Read here.

REBLOGGED FROM: **atabekoltin** | 25 minutes ago | 2789 notes

#wow now i know why there’s a sudden rise in the follower count #news #gpf2014 #yuri plisetsky #otabek altin

-

**pliset-sky** _reblogged_ **otabekaltindaily**

Hello, new and old followers!

If you’re new here, I suppose you came because of this article. You’re probably wondering who Otabek Altin is. In that case, allow me to enlighten you, in bullet points:

  * He’s representing Kazakhstan
  * Currently 18 years old (fun fact: his birthday is on Halloween!)
  * Last year’s Worlds bronze medalist (and reasons why he deserves it the most)
  * Bronze at Skate America and champion of NHK
  * Here’s his Instagram (although he barely even posts anything?)
  * Here’s his Twitter (even if it only ever tweets stats and occasional thanks to fans…)
  * Here’s his photoshoot with KZ Teen Vogue
  * Good friends with Leo de la Iglesia and JJ Leroy
  * And apparently now friends with Yuri Plisetsky??



**20 minutes ago** | 2957 notes

**Source: otabekaltindaily**

#ok seriously who tf is this guy #what does he want with yuri #WHAT ARE HIS INTENTIONS #im super protective of my son #otabek altin

-

**yuri-plisetsky**

[image: sunset over a balcony]

 **yuri-plisetsky** Sunset in #Barcelona.

788 likes

See 87 comments

**plisetsking** WHY DID HE TAG YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF **@otabek-altin**

 **fairyprince** SINCE WHEN ARE U FRIENDS WITH OTABEK ALTIN

 **Jjleroy!15** **@otabek-altin** you don’t want to eat with me but went out with princess? :(

 **yuri-plisetsky @Jjleroy!15** SHUT THE FUCK YOUR FACE

-

**pliset-sky**

ok all you “yuri’s angels” NEED TO STOP

we already had a bad reputation because of the stalking thing (WHICH OTABEK WAS SAVING YURI FROM confirmed), we don’t need to have a reputation for harassing and insulting other skaters as well. yes, we all want to protect yurio because he’s smol and adorable but LET THE KID HAVE FRIENDS GODDAMMIT.

**yurisblondehair**

otabek is an adult. he literally has no business creeping around yuri like that. how the fuck did he find yuri anyway? theres no way he’s just “passing there” he had to have an ulterior motive! the headline said “kidnap” smh

**pliset-sky**

caught one on my post.

listen.

  * all the pictures from the “kidnap” didn’t show yuri being held against his will in any way
  * yuri was clearly ecstatic if this photo taken at a local café was any indication
  * he was smiling. when did we ever see him smile?
  * clearly you have no idea what hyperbole is lmao
  * HE POSTED THE SUNSET PICTURE
  * and tagged otabek in it
  * i didn’t see otabek holding a gun to his head and forcing him to
  * AND HONESTLY who do you think has the ability to force our tiger to do ANYTHING?
  * he’d probably have kicked him if that was the case
  * so there was no
  * fucking
  * way
  * that yuri was forced in any way
  * also: 18 is barely an adult lmao
  * y’all didn’t seem to care that victor is touchy feely w/ yuri at all and victor. is. 27
  * why are you all like this



**source: pliset-sky** | **4 minutes ago** | 452 notes

#literally why are people this way #LEAVE OTABEK ALONE #theres always that part of fandom that embarrasses you TO NO END #for plisetsky fandom #ITS 70% OF THE FANS

-

**otabaealtin**

[image][image]

[image][image]

Yuri's Instagram pictures + Otabek Altin

Hover for caption! 

[x]

 **source: otabekaltindaily** | **5 minutes ago** | 1243 notes

#seriously i don’t get why otabek is friends with yuri plisetsky like #such an unexpected turn of events? #i mean he /is/ friends with jj so #maybe he just has weird taste in friends #these ig pics are so cute tho like #the one with the tea #’hashtag newbestie’ #wonder how their ‘friendship’ #or rather acquaintance #will play out in the sp tomorrow #otabek altin

-

**otabekaltindaily**

GPF SP WATCH PARTY

LIVESTREAM:

[x]

[x]

[x]

Let me know if a stream is broken!

JOIN THE LIVECHAT – HERE

This would be Otabek’s first ever Grand Prix Final, so let’s show him our support! Don’t forget to send all love and support to his Instagram and Twitter!

**otabekaltindaily**

UPDATE: 0tabae on Twitter is doing a livetweet, so for those of you who are at school/cannot access the livestream, you might want to tune in to their Twitter!

 **4 minutes ago** | 2987 notes

#ahh so pumped so excited #otabek altin #gpf2014

-

**LIVECHAT – OTABEK ALTIN SP WATCH PARTY**

**Anonymous**

You guys it’s starting!

**Anonymous**

Omg… was I imagining it or did Yuri P. just yell davai?

                **Anonymous**

                Holy shit he totally did

                                **Otabear**

                                I was sitting this close to where Yuri P. are and I can confirm you it’s true!

               **Anonymous**

                What even is this friendship??? So cute???

                **Lycheeme**

                LOOK AT THAT THUMBS UP THO OMG?

                                **Anonymous**

                                SUCH A DORK

                                                **Anonymous**

                                                And that straight face lmao

**Greataltin09**

Please get him a new costume designer those clothes are a catastrophe

                **Anonymous**

                Seconded

                                **Anonymous**

                                Thirded

**Otabekgold**

Lbr tho its gonna be hard for him to pass yuri p, that kid is a damn hurricane. He’s already way behind yuri p in so many ways. The best he can hope for is silver or bronze; that kid yuri p is taking gold for sure.

                **Anonymous**

                Why are you sending Otabek hate in a forum about Otabek :(

                               **Otabekgold**

                                I’m not sending Otabek hate, I’m simply stating the truth. I’m just saying that this would be a tough competition for him. I’m confident that Otabek will                                       deliver his best, but this year’s competitors were all deserving to be on the podium. Yuri K made a GREAT comeback, Yuri P broke damn records, Chris has                                 always been a tough competitor, Otabek doesn’t have the enthusiasm and artistry that Phichit has, and we haven’t seen JJ but we know that he’s always                                       been great. I’m just saying, between Yuri P and Otabek, I know who would win gold. Unless of course, Otabek proves us wrong.

                                                **Anonymous**

                                                Oops… spoke too soon…

                                                                **Anonymous**

                                                                Well, looks like JJ is out of the way.

                **Otabae77**

                I agree. Otabek has a good technical score, but he needs to improve his artistry! Too bad he quit ballet :( It would've helped him so much in this situation!

**Almatyn**

Um… you guys? Is it just me or did Otabek’s death glare just end JJ?

            **Anonymous**

                Poor JJ tbh…

                            **Almatyn**

                                Never really a big fan, but it’s so sad to see him fall like this…

                                               **Anonymous**

                                                Same…

               **Anonymous**

                Dude had it coming lmao

                               **Otabekaltindaily**

                                No rude comments about other skaters please.

                                                **Anonymous**

                                                Lol sorry not sorry

-

 **LIVETWEET 8PM GMT+7** @0tabae

he’s walking to the kiss and cry now

 **LIVETWEET 8PM GMT+7** @0tabae

someone gave him a bear! it looks like the ted bear tho

[image: Otabek and his coach at the kiss and cry, Otabek hugging a bear plushie close]

 **LIVETWEET 8PM GMT+7** @0tabae

OMG HE GOT 112.38! A NEW PERSONAL BEST!!!

 **LIVETWEET 8PM GMT+7** @0tabae

HE’S IN SECOND NOW YOU GUYS OMFG

 **LIVETWEET 8PM GMT+7** @0tabae

SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW’S FS OMG DHFSD HE’S SO CLOSE GUYS

 **LIVETWEET 8PM GMT+7** @0tabae

IM OVERCOME WITH SUCH HAPPINESS HE DESERVES IT SO MUCH

 **LIVETWEET 8PM GMT+7** @0tabae

I GOTTA GO NOW BC I HAVE 2 EXAMS TOMORROW BUT THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY

 **LIVETWEET 8PM GMT+7** @0tabae

OTABEK ALTIN MADE MY ENTIRE 2014

-

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all your positive comments! this work was totally super self-indulgent, i didn't expect to get this many kudos lmao also im so sorry the formatting is all a mess im still learning with html forgive me
> 
> enjoy the last chapter!!! probably. idk. writing this was fun, but i need work on that soulmate au (THAT IM NEVER GOING TO FINISH ANYWAY??? BYE) like since yesterday. hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://thepoetsarejust.tumblr.com)

**pliset-sky** reblogged **otabekaltindaily**

FS WATCH PARTY

LIVESTREAM

[x]

[x]

[x]

Let me know if a link is broken!

Join the livechat!

This is it. The moment of truth. I know that we’re riding SO HIGH from Otabek’s success in his SP, but remember that he still has a long way to go. Yuri P. is basically unbeatable with his world record, and it looks like Yuri K. will surprise us again. I remind you, NO INSULTING OTHER SKATERS PLEASE IN THE LIVECHAT. Or I will block you.

Remember to send your support and love to his Instagram and Twitter!

**pliset-sky**

Would anyone be livetweeting tonight?

**otabekaltindaily**

Forgot to add: @0tabae is doing a livetweet again, as usual!

**pliset-sky**

Thank you so much!!

source: otabekaltin | **35 minutes ago** | 567 notes

#the mod over at otabekaltindaily is so nice wow #anyway!!! brb gonna be on phone all day at school lmao

-

 **themeofkingjj** reblogged **woundedlioness**

[image]

[image]

[image]

[image]

[image]

[image]

**woundedlioness**

Caption: Six pictures of the Grand Prix Final finalists, showing their scores after the Short Program.

[x]

**themeofkingjj**

Am I the only one who feels like there’s something strange with the scoring? I’m not saying it’s rigged or anything, but I feel like Katsuki deserves a much higher score for the difficulty in his program. He only couldn’t land ONE quad, it shouldn’t redact this much of his overall scores. Yuri P’s scores are ridiculously high. Just having your arms raised doesn’t necessarily make his score THAT high. Even I feel like JJ’s routine is scored too high—and I’m an avid fan of JJ myself. For someone who fucked up THAT bad, JJ should probably get somewhere around 70.

**welcometoyurio**

this post is so obviously biased lmao

**themeofkingjj**

did I catch an angel

source: woundedlioness | **3 minutes ago** | 2735 notes

#the day has come #a yuri’s angel has descended upon my post #will i get anons giving me death threats? #give it a minute

-

**ota-ultimate-br0**

for all of you who’s just turning in, jj is starting his fs now! go to @otabekaltindaily for livestreams!

1 minute ago | 1 notes

#poor jj still looks so distraught #hope he’s doing ok! #gpf2014

-

 

**Anonymous**

That was a good save! Wasn't much of JJ's fan, but Yuri K's tweets last night about anxiety and dealing with it touched me.

> **OtabekAltinFan**
> 
> agreed!!!

**Otabae**

JJ's score was unexpectedly high after his total fail at SP, I'm getting super worried for Otabek.

> **Otabekaltindaily**
> 
> Have faith!!!! Our boy is divine c: We still have Phichit, Chris, and Yuri K after this, so keep all the prayers and support coming!

**OtabekForGold**

I know this whole thread should be strictly about Otabek, but I can't be the only one thinking Victor and Yuri K aren't just regular coach/student.

> **Otabae**
> 
> Dudes are wearing matching rings. That they kissed/kiss. Repeatedly.
> 
> **Anonymous**
> 
>         ["[honey he gay](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2a/f7/d0/2af7d0c1f1689d4784fe68686cfc35d0.jpg)"]

**Anonymous**

Holy shit, it's like Yuri K died and got reincarnated by skating God himself.

> **Otabekfan77**
> 
> YURI K BROKE VICTOR'S RECORDS!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Almatyn**

                I have never, not once in my life, seen a quad flip cleaner than that.

> **Anonymous**

                       His EX piece is Victor's Stammi Vicino routine, so I don't doubt that he'll master that quad flip eventually.

> **Foreveraltin**

                               Now I'm even more anxious for Otabek :(

**Otabekaltindaily**

                                      Just Chris, then we'll have our baby!

**Anonymous**

Being a fan of more than one skater is mentally exhausting because on one hand, I want Yuri K to win because he's been through _so much_ , but Otabek bringing home gold (or hell, a medal) would make history and I want my baby to make history.

> **OtabaeAltin**
> 
> AND HERE I WAS HOPING THEY'D JUST SPLIT THE GOLD MEDAL INTO SIX EQUAL PIECES BECAUSE I LOVE THEM ALL
> 
> **kazakhskater**

               @ ISU MAKE THIS HAPPEN

-

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

he's starting!

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

i've always loved otabek fs costume it makes him look like a prince of some faraway kingdom

[picture: a screenshot of Otabek’s Free Skate costume]

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

QUADRUPLE TOE LOOP

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

there's a good interview a while back about what otabek thinks during his skate 1/3

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

its super motivational, i'd suggest reading it after watching the fs because its so good 2/3

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

INTERRUPTING THE THREAD BC TIRPLE SALCHOW AND TRIPLE TOE LOOP

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

*triple smh fuck

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

JUST READ IT COS I CANT DEAL W/ ALL OF HIS JUMPS 3/3 http://www.kz-skating.com/interview/otabek-altin...

**INTERVIEW WITH THE HERO: "NOW IS YOUR TIME..."**

**OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

TRIPLE AXEL

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

WUAD SLACJOW

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

*quadruple salchow fuck

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

DIDNT CATCH THE LAST THREE JUMPS/QUADS SOMEONE PLS HELP

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** retweeted:

 **matching rings** @yuurikatsudon

@0tabae Triple flip, single loop, tripe salchow!

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

HE LANDED ALL OF HIS QUADS DJSHSHSH

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

holding another tedbear to the kiss and cry!

[picture: Otabek at the Kiss and Cry, squeezing a bear plushie close]

 **OTABEKALTINFORGOLD** @0tabae

IN THIRD!!!!

-

**otabaealtin**

[[MORE]]

im not putting anyone down but. with the current rankings, theres no way otabek can be on that podium, unless yuri plisetsky fucks up royally. and we all know thats impossible.

 **2 minute ago** | 3 notes

#i put it under a read more because i know some people with attempt to DiscourseTM #and i got no time for that shit #not tagging it as gpf2014 as well because #its over for me #we all know who's on the podium #not otabek altin

 **otabaealtin** reblogged **br0tabek**

[[picture](http://thepoetsarejust.tumblr.com/post/154802132540)]

**pliset-sky**

maybe davai will be our always

source: pliset-sky | **1 minute ago** | 88 notes

#!!!! #that was so cute #at least this made me happy #gpf2014

-

**pliset-sky**

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I INTRODUCE YOU, YURI PLISETSKY

FORMER JUNIOR CHAMPIONSHIP WORLD CHAMPION, AND FIRST-TIME GPF CHAMPION, FIRST EVER SKATER TO SCORE GOLD AT HIS SENIOR DEBUT

[picture: Yuri flashing his gold medal to the cameras, smiling with red-tinted eyes]

CURRENTLY HOLDING THE WORLD RECORD FOR THE HIGHEST SP SCORE

[picture: A screenshot of Yuri's SP score]

AT _FIFTEEN YEARS OLD_

**pliset-sky**

forgot to add the other best thing that happened in the final today:

[gif of Yuri half-skating, half-running to Otabek, launching himself into Otabek's outstretched arms, the two hugging fiercely for a brief moment]

source: pliset-sky | 3 hours ago | 542 notes

#my aesthetic is yuri being loved and supported by the people around him #this is a blanket approval post of otabek altin #i approve you being around my russian kitten #my heart melts when he returned the davai thing #gpf2014

-

 **atabaeoltin** reblogged **princeotabek**

[video]

**otabekaltindaily**

Otabek's press conference after GPF.

**hero-altin**

tag yourself im yuri yelling "OTABEK GOT ROBBED"

**atabaeoltin**

im phichit recording everything in the background

 **2 minutes ago** | 1735 notes

#this unforeseen budding friendship #never thought i would think of yuri "rude af" plisetsky as precious #but here i am #gpf2014 #OTABEKGOTROBBED

-

**phichit+chu**

[video]

 **phichit+chu** @yuri-plisetsky is a force to be reckoned with, on-ice and off-ice. #Otayuri

4362 likes

see 178 comments

-

**RUSSIAN KITTEN ROARS IN DEFENSE OF THE HERO OF KAZAKHSTAN**

_BuzzFeed Sports_ | Safiya Nygaard

The 2014 Grand Prix might be the most memorable event in Men's Figure Skating history yet. From the arguably iconic kiss between living legend Victor Nikiforov and silver-medalist Yuri Katsuki to the duo Yuris breaking records to same-sex pair skating, this season was the most alive the skating community had ever been.

While we're still buzzing over #Victuuri, we'd like to introduce a new ship to jump over: #Otayuri, as our lord and savior Phichit Chulanont has dubbed it on his glorious Instagram post.

Just a day before the Short Program, we're surprised by these juicy pictures of Yuri Plisetsky and Kazakhstan's skating heartthrob Otabek Altin riding aroud on a motorcycle in Barcelona. Then we both got matching davais at the GPF.

Recorded below, Plisetsky breaks free of his inner fairy to become a full-fledged lion, defending his #NewBestie from a harsh reporter.

At the press conference, Altin was asked, “Now that you lost the GPF, do you still feel like you deserve the title ‘Hero of Kazakhstan’?” Altin was visibly taken aback by the question—we got to see an expression other than stoic!—and it was _hurtful_ to watch Altin struggle with a diplomatic answer. He was evidently upset. Then Plisetsky interrupted with his iconic speech—or, really, it was mostly just yelling.

[video]

Plisetsky won gold at his senior debut championship, making history for Russia. Altin missed the podium by a silver to Jean-Jacques Leroy, who performed exceptionally after a disaster at the Short Program.

-

 **otabearplushie** reblogged **princeotabek**

**otabaealtin**

As promised, more DiscourseTM post.

As you guys have probably guessed, I am Salty as fuck at the GPF results. It was a daylight robbery, Otabek was the victim and whoever was scoring JJ was the damn thief.

More under the cut.

Read more

**otabaealtin**

#forgot to add #not to mention he touched dowm on that first jump #so he's the only skater with a total of four quads #the landing in his quad loop was shaky #BUT OTABEK #HE EXECUTED ALL OF HIS JUMPS AND QUADS PERFECTLY #dont tell me its artistry that cost him because otabek is fucking LIVING ART

**leroyking**

Okay, no need to undermine JJ when he's worked just as hard as your precious Otabek to be on that podium. He had a _panic attack_ on ice. Do you know how hard is it to recover from that? But he did, and he climbed his way to bronze, because he was good. No need for bashing.

**otabaealtin**

#instead of faulting jj for his bronze maybe you should tell otabek to practice more #instead of creeping around minors on a motorcycle

How incredibly hypocritical of you to say "no need for bashing" then to say that in your tags. Don't think I didn't see.

Where in the hell in this post did I ever bash JJ? I never said he didn't deserve the bronze, I just said the scoring was peculiar. So I calculated them by myself. I have nothing but respect for JJ. As someone who has loved ones suffering from anxiety disorder, I know how difficult it is. I know. I never mocked him for it.

You, however, ran away with a disgusting accusation and insulted Otabek, while I never did that to your _precious JJ._

I'm going to copy-paste my other post in response to your damn tags, because I know if I link you shit will not read it.

What Otabek doing was offering Yuri a ride. Yuri was stalked by his batshit crazy fans around Barcelona, and Otabek happened to be passing. So Otabek was _rescuing_ Yuri from his fans. In no way was Otabek forcing Yuri to hang out with him. Since the incident, Yuri had posted exactly FOUR pictures of his outing with Otabek, and tagged him in all of it, in the twelve hours before the short program. And then he cheered for Otabek at the short program.

And if this video is by any means proof of how mutual this relationship is, well. There you have it. Never saw a senior interact with a freshman, have you?

Also, you wanna talk about hardwork? Read it all here.

 **1 minute ago** | 257 notes

#gpf2014 #LMAO GET REKT

-

 **Otabek Altin** @AltinOfficial

People, I remind there is no thief. Deserve @LeroyTheKing the bronze, equal with @Yuri_P gold. We all friends, unity ISU Grand Prix Final.

 _translated from Kazakh_ by Bing

-

 **otabekaltindaily** posted:

[image: a screenshot of Otabek’s latest tweet]

 

Translation (thanks @kazakhskater!):

_Everyone, I’d like to reiterate that no robbery happened. @LeroyTheKing deserved the bronze as much as @Yuri_P’s gold medal. We are all friends, ISU Grand Prix Final is meant to unite us._

the hero has spoken. we must remain civil y'all. c:

 **10 minutes ago** | 245 notes

#let it be known that the smiley face is sarcastic as fuck #otabek altin #gpf2014

-

 **Anonymous** asked:

_You're not pissed at all because of the GPF? :/_

Ya know, what can you do. Of course I'm sad, of course I'm mad. But Otabek is still 18, he has the world ahead of him. I'm positive he will be able to deliver in future competitions, so I'm choosing to put this aside and focus on the future. And it's a New Year - new beginnings new seasons. With Victor making a comeback (as a coach and as a competitor, what the hell!!!!!!!), the season is getting tougher for sure, but it's going to be a wiiild ride.

So buckle up! :D

 **1 minute ago** | 2 notes

#Anonymous #gpf2014

-

**Author's Note:**

> this will prolly end at ep12 but who knows im not a reliable writer
> 
> if you read this, thank you. ch2 will probably be in a week because i'm away on vacation good bye thanks

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [otabekaltindaily reblogged your post [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047945) by [Ailis_Fictive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive), [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch), [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna), [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard), [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer), [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8), [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo), [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
